<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The poor soul and the four demons by Lime (Pretty_Terrible)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896444">The poor soul and the four demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Terrible/pseuds/Lime'>Lime (Pretty_Terrible)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader/Multiple killers (Dead by daylight) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Torture, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Terrible/pseuds/Lime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have gone through a lot since you have gotten in this God forsaken realm, but things are about to get way worse now that, for some reason, you have not one, but four killers interested in you. What are they planning? What are they gonna do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Morrison/Reader, Joey (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Susie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader/Multiple killers (Dead by daylight) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The survivor and the new arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit 24/9- I fixed formatting and some typos ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Change is something that is always scary, it doesn't matter if you are a kid changing schools or a woman trapped inside a nightmarish realm.<br/>So when, after a totally normal trial, you find yourself not in the comfort of the bonfire, surrounded by your friends and comrades, but instead in a dense forest, you would understandably be on edge, not knowing what would befall you.</p><p>Yes, death was something that you had already gotten used to, but it still didn't make it more pleasant than the first time.<br/>As you ponder what will happen next, you begin hearing footsteps coming near you, a sweet but unsure voice coming from that direction</p><p>"H-hello? Is anyone here? P-please come out guys, this isn't funny anymore!"<br/>You perk up as you hear the voice of a young woman, already feeling more secure now that you had someone to be with in this situation<br/>"Hey! Over here! Come this way!"<br/>You shout as you're able to hear the steps getting quicker as the girl emerges from behind the trees. She was wearing a dark green hoodie with black stockings. She is quite clearly self-conscious, by the way she holds her right arm<br/>"It’s good to see another person here, I feel like I was roaming there alone for ages."<br/>She says while looking around. The way she said that was quite weird, she was quite clearly stuttering when she was looking for someone, but now she didn't stutter at all while talking with you. But the most curious thing about what she said just now was *how* she said it, almost like a delivery you would see in a play.<br/>"I... well..."<br/>You searched for words to explain to her what the future holds for her now, an endless cycle of death and suffering in the hands of unstoppable killers.<br/>She tilts her head to the side while looking at you, a smile of endearment slowly appearing in her delicate face, accompanied by a soft giggle.<br/>If this was a normal situation, you would be happy that the person in front of you is able to smile so brightly, but this wasn't a normal situation, she wouldn't last a single trial like this, her frame was obviously skinny and fragile. She was going to break the moment she stepped on a trial grounds.<br/>"Look... there is something I need to tell you"<br/>You say as you gesture her to follow you. As you're walking with her you explain to her how this world works, how she will die, over and over again, by the hands of bloodthirsty killers.<br/>"I know it's a lot to take in, but the sooner you accept that we can't escape the better"</p><p>You weren't sugar coating it, she needed to learn what it will take to not die from now on. She falls silent while looking at your face, it's a lot to take in so you don't blame her for being speechless.<br/>After what feels like hours of walking aimlessly with the girl as a silent companion you find what appears to be a lodge, it seems like a construction made by that thing, so you want to avoid going in there.<br/>As you look around for a new path for you and your new friend to take, you begin hearing that sound, the sound that haunts your dreams since the first trial you found yourself in.<br/>"W-we need to move"<br/>You turn to the girls beside you, holding her hand and trying to pull her towards the old building. She got startled from your sudden shift in demeanour and does not go along with your motion. Despite the fact you've gotten quite a lot stronger from all the exercises you had gone through since you got here, you were unable to make her budge an inch from where she was, it felt like you were trying to move a solid wall.<br/>After her confusion clears she nods to you and goes towards the abandoned lodge. You find a hiding spot and motions her to come hide with you.<br/>She stands right next to you, as the heartbeat comes closer and closer. You hear the footsteps of the killer as they enter the building, soon enough you see their shape peering down on you and your friend. In a burst of adrenaline you hug the girl to put your body between her and the killer, you know it’s useless, but you wouldn't be able to face her again if you didn't at least try to save her.<br/>You close your eyes, waiting for the hit that its surely coming, but when you open your eyes again the killer is not there anymore, they heartbeat still is present, telling you the killer is very close, but you can't find them anywhere.<br/>"Hey, are you okay?"<br/>You ask the girl as she was hanging her head low, apparently feeling sick from having her first killer encounter.<br/>But as you touch her shoulder her head shoots up, revealing a mask made of metal and wires instead of that warm face from earlier.<br/>Before you can even register that she was one of the killers you have face many times, someone hits your head from behind, making you black out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up to find yourself bound to a chair with two killers in front of you. Will you be able to escape? Or even find the will to try?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I had a little burnout, but now I will try to update this more regularly. Thank you for the comments, they make me extremely happy!</p><p>Edit 24/9- I rewrote the chapter a bit to make it easier to read, as I found the Julie's and Joey's interactions with the reader off. and fixed some typos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You start to slowly wake up, your head hurting like hell, that is understandable since someone hit it with an blunt object with a lot of strength, but it didn’t feel like that, it felt like a truck hit you. Normally, even with the super human strength they have, the killers hold back as to not destroy their prey in one blow, this definitely wasn’t it, this is even worse than the blows that red masked freak dishes out<br/>“Hello? I am talking to you! Damn it, Joey! You broke her! I told you time and time again! Be gentle!”<br/>You hear a voice finally coming out from all the white noise that came with you waking up so suddenly. Finally taking your surroundings in, you notice that you’re bound to a chair on what appears to be an attic, this was quite weird, but it wasn’t the most disturbing thing on this situation. Those two masks, that skull and that sick smile that you could recognize them anywhere.<br/>“I was extremely gentle! It was probably the shock that made her go limp so fast”<br/>“Oh yeah! It was Susie’s poor acting that made her unconscious, not the metal pipe you struck her head with"<br/>The legion, they are some of the killers that hurt you and your friends, the fact that these bastards can speak is sickening, not once have they responded to the cries of mercy from your friends, not even once. You hang your head low again, maybe if they think you’re dead, they will throw your body out of this place.<br/>“Look, Julie told me to hit her lightly, and that’s what I did, don’t come blaming me when you were the one that dropped her when we were going up the stairs.”<br/>The smiley and skull face keep arguing, this is a perfect opportunity, you hold the piece of glass that you carry with you since Laurie taught you that they can be useful on trials, and start to gently cutting the rope. No need to be hasty and make noise while cutting it, those two killers are too busy pushing each other to assert dominance to notice you trying to escape.<br/>To your left you see a window, all you have to do is cut the rope, dash forward to the window and jump through it, then you’re free from this situation, and only ever see these monsters on trial again.<br/>Snap. You cut the rope, and right when you do, you feel two hands holding your shoulders and pushing you down, a warm breath against your ear<br/>“Frank! Stop whining and come here! She is awake"<br/>A young, but mature voice comes from behind you, as the skull masked man leans against a wall with his arms crossed, as the smiley face one comes over to you, pulling a chair and sitting right in front of you.<br/>“Good morning sunshine! I was thinking Joey had put you in a coma but look at you! Up and ready for the day ahead of you!"<br/>He eyes your entire body before letting out a satisfied sigh<br/>“You’re even trying to escape! God, that’s my girl! Why don’t we take advantage of you not being bound to that chair and have you sit on daddy’s lap?”<br/>He says in a low voice, his hand caressing your shoulder.</p><p>To you, this situation was way worse than any trial, what was he going to do to you? You were tense, this was a mystery to didn’t want the answer for<br/>“Daddy’s lap? Daddy's fucking lap? Are you for real frank?”<br/>You could hear the disapproval of the woman behind you as the skull masked man started to laugh loudly<br/>“You know what, forget the intimidation round, you blew it Frank”<br/>The woman said coming from behind you, showing the same pattern of mask as the man in front of you, or as they call him, Frank<br/>"Hello darling, I’m Julie, this is Frank and that emo kid on the back is Joey.”<br/>Julie said in a sweet tone, caressing your left hand as she continued talking<br/>“Susie was also supposed to be here, but she got nervous and decided to stay on the living room downstairs"<br/>Susie? That’s probably the metal jaws mask girl.<br/>Julie appeared to be friendly, or sane would be more accurate, so you tried speaking g with her<br/>“M-my name I-“<br/>“Sweetie, let me explain things to you. You are only allowed to speak when spoken to. And since you’re our pet, we decide your name"<br/>You sentence was cut short as Julie started talking, right before she delivered a slap to you. The sound of the slap rang loudly on the attic, making your aggressor startled as she was not expecting the force she used. She hangs her head low and goes towards the door.<br/>“it’s going to be cum dump! Its gonna fit you nicely!”<br/>Frank said getting up from his seat and coming closer to you as you heard groans coming from behind you<br/>“Do I need to explain why?”<br/>He said ominously as tears started to come out from your eyes, a fact that Frank didn’t seem to care for<br/>“We are gonna leave you here now, let you digest your new role in life. Come on Frank, let's go"<br/>The two of them left, leaving you crying your eyes out on that chair, not even having the courage to get up.</p><p>You hear footsteps coming closer to you as Joey looms over you, his expressionless mask being all that you can see<br/>“I know it seems scary, little flower. But don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, I won’t let them"<br/>Removing one of his gloves wipes your tears with his bare hand, his touch being tender but extremely firm<br/>Before you could even ask him why this was happening he had already left, leaving his glove on top of the table.<br/>They didn’t even bother to close the door or tie you up again. Were they thinking you were so scared you wouldn’t even try to escape? After a long time has passed, and you didn’t even move from your position on the chair, you realized that if they thought that, they were right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regret and making amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a tour with the murderer called Julie, you find yourself revaluating what this situation might actually be. First impressions can be deceiving after all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry wait for the next chapter,Thank you for the comments, they make me extremely happy! And things will get spicy in the next chapter ^^<br/>Edit- Rewrote the chapter a bit to fit some changes and fixed some typos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t stay there alone for long, as you saw Julie coming back to the attic right after Joey left. She was all apologetically asking if the slap didn’t hurt you or if you’re too scared. And even after that she even started talking with you to hel-<br/>“Hello? You have been looking at me for a while now”<br/>Julie says while leaning on the chair Frank was on before; she took of her hood and let her hair fall down her shoulders so she could be more approachable. (but for some reason the mask stayed on)<br/>“I know hearing about my tomato farm isn’t that exciting, well, it’s not like you have said anything, either way, but its fine”<br/>she gets up and offers you a hand<br/>“I’m gonna show you around our house, you will like it, its quite cosy with all the decorations Joey put around”</p><p>“And downstairs we have a TV and some movies that we can watch later. But you will have to put them on, we still haven’t figured out how to use that thing”<br/>She says scratching her eye under the mask, looking at you while letting out a sigh<br/>“look, I’m sorry for earlier, Frank decided some roles we should play around you, and he is an ass when we don’t follow his instructions. He is a weirdo with these things. Even if this is the third time I’m the only one speaking in this conversation, I’m happy being allowed to interact with your without a knife on hand ”<br/>She takes off her mask and gives you a smile, clearly forced but she didn’t appear to be planning anything, so you tried returning the same smile to her<br/>“I was scared you would hate me for earlier, I tried to make it a weak slap but... It’s hard getting used to this super strength stuff”<br/>“Super strength?”<br/>You ask at her, saying it calmly as to not get hit again by her. You trusted her enough to speak again, but not enough to be spontaneous.<br/>She smiles as she finally hears your voice again<br/>“Yeah, we weren’t always super human killing machines, Susie, Joey and I used to be normal students way back. I would say that Frank wasn’t always an ass, but I don’t wanna lie to you. But personality problems aside, we were all normal”<br/>She says looking behind herself as you two heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs<br/>“Speak of the devil”<br/>Frank reached the last step and jumped onto the floor, bowing in a exaggerate manner<br/>“and he shall appear!”<br/>He tools a second to look at you, even with his mask on you knew he was undressing you with his eyes, but when Julie faked a cough, he looked at her and tilted his head<br/>“What did I say about taking off the mask in front of our pet?”<br/>“yeah, about that, that was totally ridiculous, and that was even the reason Susie didn’t want to see her when she woke up”<br/>Frank took off his mask as well, showing his wide smile to you and Julie; seeing his face made you flinch, he looked unhinged even when he was talking to a friend of his<br/>“Susie wouldn’t have come either way, and there was a time where you used to love fulfilling my fantasies~”<br/>He growls as he puts his hand on Julie’s hip, coming closer to her and kissing her neck; two actions that you didn’t expect Julie to accept without retaliation after all she said about Frank before<br/>“Are you jealous, princess?”<br/>Frank asks as he and Julie were looking at you; being in deep thought you didn’t realise you were staring at their exchange<br/>“N-no, no I’m good, thank you...”<br/>You quickly deny, but that doesn’t stop him from reading you further<br/>“Oh, no need to thank me; yet...”<br/>He says while coming closer and closer to you, a mischievous grin adorning his lips; but before he can even touch you Julie pulls him back by his shoulder<br/>“the first turn is Susie’s, and she will gut you and me if we don’t let her have it”<br/>“Oooh, I’m so scared~! Is the big bad Susie gonna stab me with her pointy ruler?”<br/>He mimics the motions you remember him doing with his knife on trials before letting out a loud laugh as he went down the stairs to the basement. Even if he mocked Susie, for some reason he didn’t want to cross her<br/>“alright, now that the tour is done, and Frank is done making his little show”<br/>She opens the door to the room behind her, revealing a bathroom.<br/>Differently from the rest of these killer’s house, it didn’t look abandoned at all, it was extremely clean and it even had a fresh smell to it<br/>“Joey cleaned it himself, he said you deserved a shower fit for his queen”<br/>She motioned for you to enter there, a naturally smile forming on her face<br/>“You can use the Tub, it’s all yours”<br/>You go inside the bathroom and tears start forming in your eyes, it has been so long since you had taken a shower, so long you had actually been in a place where the smell of blood and rot wasn’t the only thing you could pick up from the air.<br/>You feel Julie’s hands firmly grab your shoulders as she massages them<br/>“Hey, relax, no need to cry again, it’s okay.”<br/>She said in a low whispery tone before swiping away your tears<br/>“take your time, you deserve it. You’re a survivor, a warrior, and you deserve to leave all that grime behind you”<br/>She says before leaving you alone.<br/>You could barely believe it, but you were actually feeling happy about getting kidnapped by these murderers. Could it be that they aren’t so bad after all? If Julie could act normal, and talk minutes on end about how she likes to plant tomatoes, could they all be redeemed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I would love to get some feedback and/or requests for what to do in the future!<br/>I have an blog on tumbrl where you can request fics, imagines and headcanons!<br/>If you want to drop by just search for @prettyterribleimagines<br/>See you in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>